


To do away with appearances

by Donuts



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Flash Thompson does something good for once, I need to see this resolved NOW, I'm writing this for catharsis, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is honestly the greatest friend, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Really it’s an accident that he does something not garbage, can't wait for the next movie, don't worry he still sucks, mj is better than everyone, that's just science, that's too far away, until the next movie comes out at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-08 18:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donuts/pseuds/Donuts
Summary: A lamppost in a crowded street was not a good place for Peter to be when his identity was revealed and he was accused of murder. Death alone is not enough to end a man's influence. And humans, frankly, are not rational creatures. Now that the truth has been found from the lies, how do they make people believe it?





	1. Oh, shit

As the screen went dark, Peter Parker stood frozen in shock. The street below was completely silent. His mind raced to find an escape as his heart pounded faster than it ever had. This was it; worst case scenario. His identity exposed, which he’d known to fear, and accused of murder, which he’d never imagined.

His mind caught up with him. Many people had seen footage of the illusion falling apart. They must know, they _had_ to know, that Mysterio wasn’t what he seemed. If he didn’t act guilty, they would see it was a lie. 

But how to counter that lie without lying himself? What would happen if he lied about his identity and was found out? That would make Mysterio seem more credible. There had to be a way out of this. There _had_ to be, didn’t there?

There wasn’t. The only way forward was the truth. Peter drew in a deep breath and tore his eyes away from the now blank screen. He turned to face the crowd that was now pressed up beneath him and tried not to focus on the angered faces.

"Only one thing that he said there was true." He said, trembling slightly. 

The crowd muttered.

And Peter Parker took off his mask.

The crowd grew in volume. Some conversed with each other, some shouted Peter questions, and still more shouted curses. He stared down at them until an even louder voice interrupted the mob.

"EVERYBODY _SHUT UP_!" MJ yelled, pushing her way through with considerable force. 

For a moment, they all did. The muttering and shouts rose again when they began to recognize her. She stared the crowd down.

"Use your _heads_ , people." She continued. "Didn’t you see the footage of the projection collapsing and all the drones that were there? Mysterio was a _frau-_ "

The crowd drowned her out with shouted questions and insults.

"How could it have been fake if _people died_?"

"Aren’t you and Parker dating now? Why should we trust you?"

"Entire _buildings_ were destroyed in attacks!"

"What really happened to Mysterio then?"

"It’s your word against video evidence."

"It’s obvious that you’re lying."

"You must think we’re all idiots!"

There were people right up in MJ's face now, screaming at her. This could only end badly.

"GET _AWAY_ FROM HER RIGHT NOW." Peter screamed.

There was a moment of silence. "Or what, you’ll call drones on us?" Someone called out.

"No, I- why would I call _drones_ on you? Just let her go. Please, just-" Peter's voice shook. "-just step back from her and let her go."

There was a shuffling of feet as the assembled mob grudgingly made room for her exit. MJ gave Peter one last look before making her way out. This left Peter the sole target of their ire.

"I need to be home now." Peter said. He shot a web up to the top of a nearby building and swung away.


	2. Cognitive Dissonance

Flash Thompson sat alone in his room. This couldn’t be true. It just couldn't be. Spider-Man was like, the greatest superhero ever. Peter Parker was a boring loser. Those were just facts. They couldn’t be the same person. It was impossible. Mysterio was probably just making that up to seem smart. Yeah. That had to be it. There was just no way Peter Parker could be Spider-Man. Mysterio really should’ve picked someone more believable. How could anybody possibly fall for this garbage? They must really be idiots.

Flash idly refreshed his news feed.

"Oh _hell_ no."

_Witnesses Film Unmasked Spider-Man_

_Spider-Man Was Always Dangerous_

_Spider-Man Confirms Identity_

_Mysterio Murdered - Parker Says It’s True_

_Spider-Man IS Peter Parker_

"Oh _HELL_ no."

This was impossible. Surely they must have misunderstood. Flash clicked the first link. The webpage had several videos on it. He watched each one, though they all showed the same thing.

"Oh, _hell_ to the _no_."

This was about the most batshit thing to happen since the blip, and nobody was even asking the real question: did this mean Parker was cool, or that Spider-Man was lame?

He didn’t like either answer. Unfortunately, he was distracted from the dilemma by a sudden realization.

"I’ve been bullying _Spider-Man_ _._ "

There was no cool sounding way to spin it. It was a decidedly uncool fact.

"Parker could have wrecked me at any moment."

That was neither cool nor uncool. It was just terrifying. For a moment he sat there, contemplating the severity of his sins and the grace by which Spider-Man had not stuck him to the ceiling. He’d really screwed this up. Only one thing to do.

Flash opened his camera app and started filming.


	3. Peter is Yoinked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *confetti and glitter* look! A more reasonably lengthed chapter!
> 
> Also it’s MJ appreciation time. Everything she does is iconic and if you don’t love her with every ounce of your being, I don’t know what you’re even doing with your life.

Peter pushed open his bedroom window and crawled in, barely even registering the suitcase on his bed. He wandered out and found Happy and his aunt May where he’d left them, but looking considerably more anxious.

"We were waiting for you to get back." Happy said. "It's time for Spider-Man to disappear for a bit. Your aunt has a suitcase ready for you to take, we just need you to change into some regular clothing. The quicker the better. We need to get on the road as soon as possible."

Peter was a fan of that idea at the moment, so he dashed to his room to get changed. His suitcase sat on his bed. It seemed stuffed near to bursting, now that he really looked at it. He threw on jeans and a t-shirt, then looked back to the suitcase. He opened it, folded up his Spider-Man suit, and stuffed it in. With some effort, he forced it back shut, then took the handle and went back out to where May and Happy were waiting. They were standing by the door, aunt May now holding a suitcase of her own.

Happy opened the door. "Let’s go now, I’ve arranged a pickup location. We just have to drive there."

* * *

No one said anything until they were on the highway. Once they were settled into the flow of traffic, Happy spoke up.

"Now Peter, I have to ask you, and I mean this with as much kindness as possible..." he started. "WHAT THE _HELL_ WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Look I’m sorry Happy I wasn’t thinking. Well, I was panicking I didn’t know what I was supposed to do in that situation, I’m sorry you have to deal with this now I still don’t know what I should’ve done-"

"Hey, you aren’t nearly as responsible for this as you think you are, kid. Don’t get me wrong, that was absolutely a stupid thing to do, but people were ready to believe that it was true without proof. Then someone would go looking for the proof, and they would probably find something. As soon as that video was out, this was something that was going to happen. We’d just have had more time to plan it."

"Then I’m sorry I did something stupid and now we have no time."

There were a few seconds of silence before aunt May spoke. 

"I didn't want to be the adult who brings up your age, but you _are_ only sixteen, Peter. Nobody your age would have known what to do."

There were a few more seconds before Peter spoke again. 

"Oh no."

Aunt May turned in her seat to look at him. "What is it, Peter?"

Peter took his phone from his pocket. "Just give me a minute, I really need to text Ned." 

> _P: Hey Ned you've probably heard all the crazy stuff that’s just happened so please,_ please _tell me nobody knows you knew I’m Spider-Man_
> 
> _N: why would I say that now when everyone thinks you killed Mysterio_
> 
> _N: I’ve gained a new appreciation for how faithfully I have kept your secret_
> 
> _N: like this would’ve made me so cool if it weren’t for the murder part_
> 
> _N: but don't worry about me dude I have been very successfully pretending to be shocked by this_
> 
> _P: Okay okay good. Just keep it up and try and keep MJ out of trouble._
> 
> _N: yeah I saw those videos_
> 
> _N: wait why can’t you keep her safe_
> 
> _P: You saw those videos, and so did Aunt May. And Happy. I’m not gonna be around for a while._

Peter looked up from his phone. "What?"

Happy sighed. "I asked you why you need to text that Ned kid."

"He’s my best friend, I had to make sure he wasn’t going to be in trouble because of this."

"Look Peter, you don’t need to worry about your friends. You only have like, three of them. Ned, your mace wielding girlfriend, and that guy who can’t stop taking selfies, we can easily keep an eye on all of them. Especially the selfie guy."

"Flash? He isn’t my friend, he’s... actually pretty annoying. And Ned was smarter than me, so he’s got everyone convinced he didn’t know. MJ's the one I’m worried about."

"Well, this Flash kid sounded obsessed with Spider-Man, and he saw a lot that other people didn’t, and he sure as hell loves running his mouth on camera, so I’m going to keep tabs on him anyway. Same with Ned, in case something changes. We need to be ready to act."

"Oh no."

"What now?"

"I _really_ gotta text MJ." 

> _P: I am so sorry about how that went please tell me you’re okay. Please be ok MJ._
> 
> _P: I can’t believe I just left you there, I should have walked you home..._
> 
> _P: Please just be busy right now._
> 
> _M: Oh hey Peter._
> 
> _M: I made it home fine, after you took off they were more interested in where you were going than bothering me._
> 
> _M: Perhaps I should be apologizing for not checking if you were okay._
> 
> _P: Of course I’m ok, I was swinging on my webs they couldn’t have caught me._
> 
> _M: I mean mentally okay, idiot. Emotionally. How are you feeling._
> 
> _P: Oh. Well. Not great._
> 
> _P: I’ve just been so worried about how this is affecting everyone else._
> 
> _P: Especially you._
> 
> _M: I’ll admit it was a harrowing experience._
> 
> _M: Though it wasn’t as bad as being hunted by drones._
> 
> _P: ..._
> 
> _P: The drones were also my fault I TOLD him who to send them after._
> 
> _M: Okay I’m not gonna pretend you couldn’t have done better in that particular situation, though it would have been very difficult to do so_
> 
> _M: BUT I’m also not gonna let you think every bad thing is your fault. That isn’t how it works Peter._
> 
> _M: I am not a damsel in distress. And I know that isn't what you’re thinking, but just listen_
> 
> _M: I made my own choices. I knew what I was doing._
> 
> _M: I followed you out of the opera knowing something dangerous could and likely would happen. Peter I grabbed a mace and destroyed a drone with it. And I yelled at those people knowing damn well they’d probably get angry and not listen._
> 
> _M: I know you think you have to save everyone but I can handle myself just fine._
> 
> _M: And you have no choice but to let me, since we’re long distance now._
> 
> _P: ...You’ve been talking to Ned then?_
> 
> _M: Yes._
> 
> _M: It’s very sweet how concerned you are about me, but what did you expect Ned to do?_
> 
> _P: ...I don’t know. Doesn’t matter now, Happy says he’s gonna make sure you’re okay._
> 
> _P: Got to go now, he’s trying to talk to me. Love you MJ._
> 
> _M: ...love you too Peter._

Peter tucked his phone back into his pocket. "She says she’s fine."

"Can you relax now then? Worrying doesn’t fix anything." Happy replied. 

Peter sighed. "I know, but that won’t stop me from doing it."

They fell into silence for the rest of the drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are HIGHLY appreciated, especially if you have writing suggestions (NOT 'I think you should write a different kind of story'), but you don’t have to say anything special, it just makes me happy to see people care about something I made.
> 
> Also, I may have uploaded once a day for the past three days, but that will NOT be the norm going forward.


End file.
